


An Unexpected Turn

by ArgentGale



Series: Trash Compactor [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Half Chiss Half Human baby, Thrawn is going to be a father, Unplanned Pregnancy, a bit fluffy and sweet, hopefully the Empire has a generous maternity leave, so THAT is why your trousers are getting a bit snug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Anonymous asked:" I'm pregnant "thrawn x reader pwesssYou are in a family way and must inform the Grand Admiral he is going to be a father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When this showed up in my Ask box I squeed because Thrawn being a father has been on my mind a LOT lately. Dear Anon I hope you see this and I hope you liked it! A few more musings at the end on half Chiss/half human children.

“When was your last cycle?” The medical officer smiled.  

The room was too bright. Sounds too loud.

Your mind whirred. That was a good question. When _was_ your last cycle?  You never kept track as it had always been a bit unpredictable. That and well, you really never felt the need to keep track of it.  You never dreamed that Thrawn’s seed would take root in your womb. 

You offer a weak shrug. “Honestly I cannot remember.  It has always been…irregular.”

Nodding the officer entered the information in her data pad. “No worries.”

“This will only take one moment, miss.” The medical droid soothed. There was a sharp jab on the pad of your finger as a droplet of blood was collected.

True to its word it was only a minute or two before the droid intoned, “Congratulations. You are going to be a mother.”

The medical officer smiled brightly.  You know she was saying something else to you, her lips were moving, but you couldn’t hear for odd rushing sound roaring in your head. You were grateful to be laying down.

 _Pregnant_.

Stars it all made sense now. The crushing fatigue. The odd nausea that arose at the most inopportune times. And then there was the distressing fact how lately your trousers seemed a bit snugger than usual. You chalked that up to the cleaners somehow shrinking your uniform.

There were a few times you had caught Thrawn shooting a concerned glance your way, but if he held concerns he had never voiced them.  You brushed the symptoms off, chalking them to pressure due to the additional duties you had taken on.  The fact that you may be pregnant never even entered the list of possibilities.

The droid hummed as a scanner ran over your abdomen.  A blurry image was relayed on a monitor revealing a small shadow with a tiny pulsing beat at its center.  

“A nice strong heartbeat. Looks fine. Healthy.”  The medical officer murmured.   “Again, congratulations.”

Too numb to cry you manage to stammer, “H…how far along?”

The officer pursed her lips, “Well…I wouldn’t go to your superior officer for your medical leave just yet but I’d say around 6 weeks. Give or take.”

Superior officer. You almost laugh.  

How about the Grand Admiral himself?

With a nod the medical officer left the room, allowing you privacy  to dress.

As you leave you are handed a packet of vitamins and notification that your dining program will be upgraded to allow for larger portions.

The medical officer again offers you a smile. “Good luck and I will see you in a month.”

Making your way back to your quarters, your mind is a tangle of thoughts.  You have no idea what you are going to say to Thrawn. How to tell him. What will his reaction be? Will he be angry?  Will he deny it is his?  Will he think you are trying to trick him.  Manipulate him?

It is far too complicated. Besides, would a half Chiss/half human fetus even reach full term? What were the repercussions if it did?  How in the stars would you raise a child on a star destroyer? Was that…was that even possible?

No.

You would have to leave. Go planetside. Go…home.

_And leave your heart behind._

You are so focused on the awful and the complicated, the possibility that Thrawn may actually be thrilled at this news doesn’t enter your mind.

**************************

The hours drag as you finish out your shift.  You know one thing is certain.  You need to tell Thrawn immediately.  Not only so you can prepare for the challenges of the months but he will know something is amiss.  He is suspicious as it is and as things progress, and your symptoms presumably get worse, it will be impossible to keep your condition from him.  

You reach deep for resolve. Whatever the outcome of the conversation with him, you want to do your best for this child now growing within you.  

That evening you amaze yourself that you manage to act as if nothing were amiss. That both of your lives were going to be changed forever.

There are a few times you almost blurt out your news but then the moment passes and it goes unsaid. Finally it is time for bed. You lay there curled against his solid form, his warmth a comfort, his breath whispering over your neck with his arm thrown over you.  It always made you smile that Thrawn can’t get to sleep unless he has his arm draped over you.

You lock this moment in your memory.  Just in case.

You take a deep breath and in spite of having rehearsed a lovely little speech in your head all day, you blurt out the news in the most inelegant way.

“I’m pregnant.”

The words tumble out in a rush and seem to reverberate through the room.

You feel Thrawn’s body stiffen against you, his arm reflexively pulling you tight to him.

“You are…what?”

His voice is very low.

Tears stinging your eyes you roll over on your side to face him.  “I said…I am pregnant.” You wish could be more eloquent.  Sound like that sensible, capable woman he loved. “Do you understand?  I am…carrying your child.  For about six weeks now.”

Thrawn’s eyes widen and flare slightly.  You cannot read his expression.  His lips are compressed into a tight line.

Finally, after what seems like hours and not seconds, he speaks. “A son or…a daughter…of my blood?”

“Yes.”

“How?”  

At that you managed to crook a half smile. “I am sure you are well aware of the biological process. We have…practiced it enough.”

You feel the tension leave your body.  At least he hasn’t gone into a raging fit.  Not that he would. That isn’t his way.

Propping himself up on an elbow Thrawn gently peels the comforter back to reveal your body. Almost reverently he places his palm on your lower belly, which has already begun to swell hinting at the life contained within.  Your skin tingles at his touch.

“A child of my blood.” His lips curve into a slight smile.

“You…you aren’t angry?” At that Thrawn’s head snaps up to meet your gaze.

“Angry? Why would I be angry?  It is my child, correct?”  

Hearing him say that makes your heart kick.

His child.

“Yes. Stars yes, _your_ child.”

Thrawn’s arms encircle you, gather you tight to him so you can hear the strong thrum of his heart. “Why would you think I would be angry?  Why would I be angry at somebody about to give me the greatest gift I could ever receive?  A gift I never thought I would receive.”

“It will be…complicated.” You settle yourself even closer to him, closing your eyes and breathing in his scent. There, in held in his embrace, you finally allow yourself to relax.

His chest rumbles as he answers, “Perhaps but not impossible.  I have weathered…worse.”  

Thrawn then tilts your face to meet his and you can never recall seeing his expression so soft. Tender even.

 _Love._ You marvel. _His face holds…nothing but love._

You were such a fool to worry.

Thrawn’s lips quirk into a lopsided grin.  “Endeavors that hold the greatest of rewards are never easy.  Besides, my darling you know how much I relish a challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> I find the idea of a half Chiss/half human child downright fascinating. My personal headcanon is the skin color would be a pale blue. As for the eyes, rather than a full red, only the irises are crimson. Perhaps their eyesight not the best. Since Chiss mature faster, perhaps the gestation would only be 6 months instead of 9. I can see Thrawn's son taking after Uncle Thrass, being thoughtful, even tempered and fascinated with politics. Thrawn's daughter would be hellfire incarnate, sharing her father's passion for art and tactics. I would love to perhaps write something delving further into Thrawn's get. Anyway...enough musing. Thanks for reading my story! :)


End file.
